<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Obsessed by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236738">Not Obsessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller'>CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Charmie, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Short &amp; Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Armie to meet Pauline.</p><p>--</p><p>A little bonus drabble for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115529/chapters/55308574">Coffee Shop Storyteller</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CMBYN Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Obsessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>Here's a bonus drabble / added scene for Coffee Shop Storyteller. This one takes place after <b>(Spoiler!)</b> Timothée and Armie move in together.<br/>Written for the <a href="https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/635287455914950656/cmbyn-drabble-challenge-rules-guidelines">CMBYN Drabble Challenge</a>, using the prompt 'First Times'.<br/>Enjoy!!<br/>Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Holy shit, I thought it was a joke!” Pauline laughs, when she pops up on the screen, and she finds Armie staring back at her.</p><p>Of course I had told her all about my relationship with Armie, but she had laughed it off, just like my parents had when I had first told them. Even when I had shown her a picture of Armie at the shop, she still didn’t believe me.</p><p>But as he introduces himself to her – as my boyfriend – her eyes nearly pop out of her head, a look of nothing but shock on her face.</p><p>“I told you!” I laugh. “This is my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Armie… fucking… Hammer?”</p><p>Armie shoots me one of those ‘<em>What is it with your family, huh</em>?’ kind of looks, a big grin on his face, before looking back at the laptop.</p><p>“So ehm… mom told me you guys moved in together?” Pauline tries, still a look of disbelief on her face.</p><p>“We did.” I answer, unable to stop the proud smile from forming on my face. “Armie bought us a house.”</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>“It’s really just…”</p><p>“It’s perfect,” I cut him off. “You’ll have to come see it!”</p><p>“I will,” Pauline says, before looking over her shoulder. “Shit, I have to go. But I’ll see you in the new year, okay? I want to hear all about how you two met, and how this…” She points at us, “Happened. Seriously. You know he was obsessed with you, right?”</p><p>“Okay, time to go!” I quickly say, but I feel Armie putting a hand on my thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too! Nice meeting you, Armie!”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>I can see Pauline staring at us for a moment longer, before she ends the call, and I can’t help but cringe at how she wasn’t able to hide her shock for even a minute. Or how she said I was obsessed with him. I was not obsessed. Okay, maybe a little obsessed. But not in a weird way. It’s not like I wrote fanfiction about the guy…</p><p>“Sorry about her,” I chuckle uncomfortably, as I close the laptop, before turning to face him. But he just shrugs, that fanged smile of his still on his face. “I did tell her. I don’t know why she didn’t believe me, I mean, it’s…”</p><p>“Timmy,” Armie laughs, as he pulls me into his lap, before resting his head on my shoulder. “I love your family.”</p><p>Love?</p><p>“And I love you.”</p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p>Yeah, those words still make my heart skip a beat, every time I hear them.</p><p>“So relax,” he whispers into my ear, but when he slides his hands underneath my shirt, I can’t help but let out a giggle. “Relax!”</p><p>I lean back against him, and I close my eyes, as he ever so gently teases his fingers over my skin, feeling more relaxed, and more at home than I have felt in a long time.</p><p>Happy to have him back here with me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>